This invention relates generally to the field of apparatus for riding breeches and manufacture of the same. More particularly, it concerns the problems of grip, stretch, comfort and fit in such garments. Traditionally, such riding breeches are used with English saddles and English riding disciplines, but Western saddles and disciplines would also benefit from improvements in such riding breeches.
Riding breeches having one or more leather patches sewn onto other fabrics in strategic locations are worn by serious equestrians everywhere. Breeches heretofore have been designed to resist wear that would otherwise damage a pair of less durable riding pants lacking such patches. Patches also protect the wearer's skin from rubbing and getting sores. Traditionally, for riders of Dressage, generally contiguous leather patches are sewn onto a pair of pants with an extent along the inner thighs, knees and calf areas and through the crotch and butt regions. The patches are sewn along the inner knee and calf area for riders of other English riding disciplines such as, but not limited to, Hunter/Jumpers, Eventers and Saddle Seat Riders. These are the areas of the riding pants and the athlete's body that undergo the most friction with the equestrian's saddle.
The leather expanses of conventional riding breeches do not stretch or move appreciably—and certainly not adequately—with the equestrian's body. The equestrian's body typically undergoes nearly continuous positional, articulated (e.g. angled) and attitudinal changes while horseback riding. Conventional riding breeches tend to be stiff and confining in the regions of the leather patches, and as a result they diminish the equestrian's mobility, skill, style and grace.